Phoenix Alphard Malfoy formally Harry Potter
by ThatOneItalia
Summary: In this story Harry/Phoenix is the Malfoy brother thought dead . What? You ask, a Malfoy? there is only Draco right? Wrong, this is the story of the secret Malfoy, Harry finding out that his life and name had been a lie, he's not Harry Potter, But Phoenix Malfoy the two minutes younger twin of Draco Malfoy.


**Phoenix Alphard Malfoy formally Harry Potter**

 **disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter that as always goes to her hoghness queen JK Rowling. If you have ever been on Wattpad because I also have this fanfic there my name is Jacqueline Cunnington**

 **Chapter 1: Finding out**

Harry Potter was walking alone to Headmaster Dumbledore's office he didn't know what the headmaster wanted but he was going and for some reason Dumbledore wanted Harry alone without Ron or 'Mione(Hermione) but whatever it was it must be important if the headmaster did non want Harry to bring anyone though he did say in his letter that someone would be there he wondered.

Draco Malfoy had gotten a letter from his father that he needed to meet him in Dumbledore's office and that there would be someone other then them and Dumbledore, Draco wondered who it was, 'maybe it's mother or Theo'(Theodore Nott) he thought though he wondered why his father would need to see him and Theo maybe he found out about their(oh-so-secret)relationship or something oh yes he and Theo had been dating since third year.

Once he made his way to the office he saw someone else there, "Potter?" He askedconfused as too why Harry Potter was there.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked wondering why Malfoy of all people was here.

"Who sent for you," they asked in unison?

"Dumbledore" Harry "father," Draco, they said these two words(names?)at the same time.

"Hm," Harry said thinking, "so you're the person Dunbledore said would be here, wonder why he said a person though when there will be two others yuo AND you're father."

"Yea," said Malfoy(er...Draco), "and you're the other person other then Dumbledore that my father mentioned."

"Okay, for whatever reason you're father sent you a letter to come at the exact same time Dumbledore sent one to me now let's find out why," Harry said

"Yea," answered the blond tean, "let's so that," Draco hesitated, "d'you know the password?"

"Yea," Harry answered, "it's sugar quills." right after Harry said it the door to the staircase to Dumbledore's office opened.

"okay, let's go," says Draco

Harry nodded and they went up.

Draco nocked on the door, abd they heard Dumbledore's voice say, "enter." so they did

"Hello, Harry, Draco," Dumbledore said, "right on time."

"Yes," said Lucius, "hello Draco, Pheo-Mr. Potter," 'damn Lucius,' he thought to himself, 'you almost revealed it to early.'

"Professor, Mr. Malfoy," Harry greated

"father, Dumbledore." greeted Draco

"So, er why did you call us here?" Harry questioned

"Yea," Draco nodded, "why?"

"Because," said Lucius, "we have to tell you both something."

'huh,' thought Harry, 'why would Mr. Malfoy and professor Dumbledore need to tell both me and Mal-Draco something?'

"Why," Draco ashed voicing exactly what Harry could not, "how would something concern both me and Potter?"

"Because," Dumbledore said calmly, "this concerns both of you, Lucius would you do the honors."

"of course," Lucius said, "you two are brothers," 'huh,' both boys thought, obviously the wonder showed on their faces because Lucius said, "you," he looked at Harry, "are not really Harry Potter you are Phoenix Alphard Malfoy, who everyone thought was dead, until two years ago when I found out that you were taken away by the Potters and of course I told your mother. You were taken from your crib at St. Mungos after you were born and glamour was put on you so you would look like James with Lily's eyes of course, you two were twins, though you, Phoenix, were born last by two minutes erlier the Draco."

"WHAT!?" Both boys exclaimed

"I told you they wouldn't take it well," said Dumbledore calmly, "boys, " he said, "your... father is telling the truth, though I did not know until after Sirius escaped Azkaban he told me that James and Lily's true son had died seconds after being born and they saw you two though they did not know that you were Malfoys, not that that mattered, though, ah where was I oh, yes, you two were born a few days after the real Harry Potter, though I still see you as Harry," he directed this at Harry(or...Phoenix), "and so they took you and put the glamour on you, or that is what Sirius told me."

"Okay, so," Harry started, "I guess I'm a Malfoy, but er, could you okease take the glamour of so I can see what I should have looked like?" he asked Mr. Mal-his father.

"It would be my pleasure," he said, "glamour removous,(not sure what the spell is called).

Where Harry was standing now stood a tall blond boy with grey-blue eyes and long fingered hands, and a bit of a pointed chin.

"Lucius," said Dumbledore, "you should go and tell Narcissa that you've found you're lost son,"

"Yes I shall do that." Lucius said smiling and putting floo powder in the fireplace he said, "Malfoy Manor."

 **(Hey guys that's the end sorry for the cliffy, ha ha just kidding.)**

A few minutes later Lucius came out of the floo with his wife Narcissa who looked around the room and said, "hello Draco," and then her eyes fell on Phoenix, "oh, Phoenix my baby, my beautiful boy," she exclaimed running over and hugging him.

Phoenix not used to being hugged(though mrs weasley had hugged him a few times)stiffened for a second then he(ignoring all the others in the room)hugged her back after a few minutes he broke the hug and thought, 'I can't believe I'm a Malfoy and just hugged Mrs. Mal-my mother oh that's going to take alot of getting used to.'

"It seems you have excepted it pretty easily," Dumbledore said to Phoenix.

"Yes," answered Phoenix, "I have excepted it I mean the evidence is right here, I look exactly like a Malfoy, so how could I be anything else."

"Wow," Draco said, "this is um," he thought for a second on what to say, "...weird, I mean for the longest time you were Harry Potter 'the boy who lived' but now you Phoenix Malfoy my 'lost' twin brother."

"Yea it is weird, just a little bit, but I never really felt as if I really was Harry Potter though I never thought about being a Malfoy of all people, but I don't think I ever really, truly hated you, I actually felt some sort of connection to you, though I had no idea what it was until now." Phoenix told his...brother

"Same here, Pot-er... Phoenix, though it is kind of weird," he looked at his father, "when did you find out who he was?" he asked

"Hm," Lucius thought, "ah, yes it was last year I was thinking about how you," he gestured to Phoenix, "to the people you strongly dislike a lot like a Malfoy." He answered

"How do you mean?" asked the(now)blond boy.

"Well or or you glare and hex(if needed)people you strongly dislike, and although everyone does glare and hex people they strongly dislike you think about what hexes or curses you use depending on how much you dislike them."

"Yeah, I guess so," he looked at Dumbledore, "when did you find out?"

"Ah, I would say about half way through last year," answered the aged Headmaster

"Okay then," said Phoenix.

End Chapter


End file.
